Rurouni kenshii part 1: origins
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie genderbended( Kenshin is a girl and Kaoru is a boy everyone else is the same) I sorry I stink at summaries also sorry if this in the wrong section
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

italic = thought.

 **Approximately, 140 years ago, during the turbulent final days of the Tokugawa Shogunate.**

 **There was an assassin known as "Battousai the killsword".**

 **Taking orders from those intent on overthrowing the Shogunate, she worked behind the scenes in Kyoto and she was feared for her diabolical strength and dispassionate ways.**

 **Now, this is the crucial turning point, the Boshin war.**

January 1868

In the mountains of Tobu-Fushimi near Kyoto.

We see men fighting.

One side with guns and the other with swords.

There they are it's the Shinsengumi said a man.

Then one man walks in holding a flag and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

 _Battousai the Killsword said the man._

 _Where are you? Said the man._

 _Show yourself said the man._

Then a blade covered in blood appears.

Holding the sword is a person with red-haired and a crossed scar on one cheek.

And this person is a woman.

The Shinsengumi captain Hajime Saito said a man.

Both the woman and Saito start fighting and killing people.

 _Fight me Battousai said, Saito._

The woman finishes off her opponents.

When Saito sees Battousai up close he realizes Battousai is a woman.

The battle is ours said a man.

Look, men, it's the imperial standard said the man.

It's happening said Battousai.

The era's here said Battousai.

Finally said Battousai.

The Battousai leaves the battlefield.

Battousai Himura said, Saito.

She turns to the man that had called her.

Don't think that this the end said, Saito.

The world may change but we don't said Saito.

This is it for us said, Saito.

We live by the sword and we die by the sword said, Saito.

And don't think i'm gonna go easy on you because you're a female said, Saito.

Then Battousai turns, raises her arm and puts her sword in the ground.

Then she walks away.

After everyone on both sides has left the battlefield one man raises from among the dead.

I'm still alive said the man.

So many dead? Why do I still live? Said the man.

The man eventually comes upon the Battousai's abandoned sword.

There's something about this sword said the man.

It was her's! It belonged to Battousai the killsword said the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

A boat floats down the river in Tokyo.

In the front of the boat is the Battousai.

1878( Meiji year 11)

Army minister Aritomo Yamagata said a man.

Salute said the man.

As you were said, Yamagata.

10 years since the restoration. Our country united. We continue to make progress said, Yamagata.

To model ourselves after western nation said, Yamagata.

The Battousai looks at the people on the river as they float by.

Today a new government's strength is great said, Yamagata.

It is powerful and respected said, Yamagata.

Its benevolent authority has brought out country increasing stability and happiness said, Yamagata.

We stand at the dawning of a truly great new era said, Yamagata.

In which fear no longer rules said, Yamagata.

Salute said the man.

* * *

Scene changes to men standing guard inside an iron gate in front a large estate.

Humans are such pathetically weak creatures said a man.

So eager to spout their naive ideals and fantasies said the man.

But ultimately they are no better than animals said the man.

All it takes is one of three things to debase them said the man.

The desire for money, the desire for pleasure or the desire for greater strength and more power said the man.

There is a knock at the door.

A man answers the door.

The opens to reveal a woman and a man.

Sorry to intrude said the woman.

The woman and a group of men walk inside.

We have succeeded! You've done well Megumi said the man.

Thank you very much, sir said Megumi.

A thing of beauty this new opium formula said the man.

It can turn any man into a mindless animal said the man.

That all you may go now said the man.

The man in white shuts the door before Megumi and a man can leave.

* * *

Outside in the hall four of the men are puzzled.

* * *

In the office, a fifth man and Megumi are puzzled as well.

* * *

Back out in the hall one of the men knocks on the office door.

Then a masked-person and some thugs appear.

The men try to flee but more thugs block their way.

* * *

Back inside the office, they hear screaming.

Then a bloodied sword come through the door and then gets drawn back out.

The man in white opens the door and a worker falls into the room dead.

The man behind the desk gets up and walk out from behind the desk.

Having one person around who know how to make it is plenty said the man.

Eenie Meenie miney mo catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go eenie Meenie miney said the man.

I'm very grateful sir said the worker.

Then Megumi goes up to the man and he accepts.

Then the worker realizes what is happening.

Damn, it said the worker.

Then he runs.

No said the worker.

After him said a man in white.

He jumps through the window breaking it in the process

Then the men in white go to go after him.

Let's go said a man in white to another.

Stay where you are yells the man.

He's not for you said the man.

We'll leave him for Battousai to take care of said the man.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Scene changes to a festival of some kind in Tokyo.

The Battousai walks through the streets.

Fresh roasted Dumplings get 'em while they're still hot said a vendor.

I'll take one order thank you said the Battousai.

Oh, of course, said the vendor.

* * *

Scene changes to a crime scene

Get back said a man.

This is police business said the man.

He was a police officer working undercover said man #2.

Holding a letter is Hajime Saito.

Another letter huh? Said Saito.

Battousai the killsword said a man.

Why does he always leave those? Asks the man.

It isn't Battousai! Said Saito.

Huh? Said the man.

Have you looked at this? Asks Saito.

Should describe the victim's evil deeds, right? Said Saito.

There's nothing said the man.

This isn't how Battousai works and I know that it couldn't be the real Battousai said, Saito.

Based on what, sir? Asks the man.

The handprint on the letter it's too large said, Saito.

What does that mean said the man?

It's mean the real Battousai is a woman I saw her ten years ago in the war said, Saito.

* * *

The Battousai runs past a board then she goes back.

Battousai the killsword said she.

Kamiya life-avowing style said Battousai.

Then a wooden sword is pointed at her.

What are you doing? Asks a male voice.

Then notices the wooden sword.

You dare walk around with a sword flaunting the probation! Said the young man.

Are you the Battousai they talk about? Asks the young man.

Uh said the Battousai.

Your villainy will end now said the young man.

Give yourself up said the young man.

Then he attacks her.

No please said the Battousai.

If you'd listen for just a minute said Battousai.

Save your breath said the young man.

Whoa said Battousai.

This is a misunderstanding said Battousai.

The chase ends with him knocking her down.

I'm a woman and Rurouni said Battousai.

I wondering swordswoman on a nameless journey said Battousai.

Then he backs off.

I'm glad we straightened that out said Battousai.

Then she gets up and dusts herself off.

So why do you carry that? Asks the young man.

This sword is called a reverse blade said Battousai.

And what does that mean? Asks the young man.

She draws the sword.

Here let me show you said Battousai.

The edge is on the back of blade said Battousai.

Reverse of normal sword see said Battousai.

So can't cut people with it then? Asks the young man.

Right said Battousai.

Then she puts the sword back.

I'm harmless said Battousai.

Then she dusts herself off.

Then he offers her his handkerchief,

She takes it.

Thank you very much said Battousai.

Will you tell me more about this man? Asks Battousai.

It's been six months siad the young man.

He's leaves letters when he kills claiming to practice our style said the young man.

They say it's a new era said the young man.

Then he bows and leaves.

She starts to walk away but then turns back to look in the other direction.

She realizes she still has his handkerchief.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Scene changes to back to the mansion from before.

Master Kanryu said a man in white.

You have a visitor, sir said the man in white.

Then he stepped back to two other men in white.

And here I thought you police officers wondered about with an entourage of man to ensure your safety said Kanryu.

Then he picks a piece of watermelon and offers it, Saito.

Help yourself please it's quite warm out here said Kanryu.

Then Saito shows him the letter.

And what might that be? Asks Kanryu.

An undercover policeman was killed apparently by Battousai said, Saito.

The ghost of samurai has risen from the dead, eh? Said Kanryu.

Haunting us as murderous fiend 10 years later said Kanryu.

What's in the shimbashi warehouse? Asks Saito.

Shimbashi? Ah that locations currently empty said a man in white.

We had thought to use to store some imported goods but well you know things can be said the man.

Of course, you're welcome to search if you'd like said another man.

After you follow the necessary protocol said the man.

Not even the government can do what whatever it pleases you know said the man.

Very sorry it's new era you see said the man.

Arrogance is dangerous said, Saito.

You find the samurai's ghost and inform him that the times have changed said Kanryu.

Then Kanryu walks over to the table and rings a bell.

And chords of man take food from servant women.

Look at them said Kanryu.

A sorry lot, yes? Said Kanryu

All former samurai who lost their livelihood with the advent of the Meiji era said Kanryu.

Soft Hearted as I am, I hired them all as guards said Kanryu.

It's a good too bastards wield a mean blade said Kanryu.

I'd to think them if left to their own devices said Kanryu.

You don't know what a starving dog might stick its teeth into right? Asks Kanryu.

If I had to guess, I'd say that you used to be a samurai as well said Kanryu.

I still am said, Saito.

It's no wonder you rubbed me the wrong way said Kanryu.

You should be careful, some people are sticklers for proof sai, Saito.

I'm different said, Saito.

Then Saito goes to leave but then turns back

And there's something you should know the real Battousai is a woman said, Saito.

Then he leaves.

* * *

Scene changes to inside the mansion

Master Kanryu, Megumi's runaway said a man in white.

Yes said Kanryu.

Then Kanryu realized what the man had said.

What was that? Megumi runaway said Kanryu.

We were informed by a police officer who's in our pocket said a man in white.

Apparently, a lone woman came in seeking protection said a man in white.

Then goes into his office.

We don't have anything to worry about do we boss? Asks a man.

Can't bring up the opium can she? Asks the man.

They'd charge her right along with us said the man.

You're wrong about that brother said man#2.

She's a woman and when women get desperate you don't know what they'll do said man #1.

Oh yeah, know a lot about women do ya said man#1.

Yeah, more than you do said man #2.

Then they start to argue.

Shut up said Kanryu.

Go and find her, bring her back, do it quickly said Kanryu.

Then a man stops them.

I'll do it said the man.

I want her returned alive jin-e said Kantyu.

As long as that woman's got the recipe for spiderweb locked in her head we need her said Kanryu.

You can do what you like with rest though said Kanryu.

Go Battousai said Kanryu.

* * *

Scene changes to a police station.

Your the one who asked for protection, sooner or later you'll have to tell what you know said a police officer.

Megumi says nothing.

This is going nowhere said the police officer.

Then Megumi hears screaming.

Then more officers rush to the screaming.

Then a police whistle sounds and the officer run back in the direction.

What's wrong? Hello asks an officer.

Hey, that way quickly said an officer.

Then officers rush to another part of the building and Megumi goes to see what is happening.

Then she sees an officer's head go through a window.

Who are you? Battousai? Asks an officer.

Then Megumi runs back to where she had come from while officers fought Jin-e.

They try fight Jin-e but are no match for him.

Meanwhile, Megumi runs and hides in an office and she blocks the door.

Back with the fight Jin-e continues to kill without mercy and uses a technique to paralyze one of the officers.

This isn't sorcery you know said Jin-e.

It's the Nikaidoh tactic called way of the mind said Jin-e

Humans are vulnerable to fear. Taking advantage of the vulnerability I focus my razor will and immobilize my opponent said Jin-e

Then after taunting the officer, he kills him.

Megumi continues to block the door as Jin-e makes his way there.

When Jin-e comes to where she was hiding he finds she has escaped out the window


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Scene changes to the young man from before walking along a road when he sees a cat.

Oh, what a sweet little kitty said the young man.

He picks it up.

Hello said the young man.

Meow said the young man.

Then he sees one of the officers from the police station walking over the bridge.

Then she falls over the side and lands on the ground below dead.

What? Is he? Asks the young man.

Then Jin-e walks across the bridge.

Stop at once said the young man.

Then Jin-e stops and walks back.

Are you Battousai? Asks the young man.

Why are you doing this? Asks the young man.

You claim to be of the life avowing style but you commit murder said the young man.

Then Jin-e uses a cloth to wipe off his sword.

Then he takes out his wooden sword.

My father opposed bastards like you said the young man.

He would reclaim his style the legacy he left me said the young man.

Then Jin'e jumped off the bridge and the young man jumped back.

Tell me more about your father's style said Jin-e

I should wield the sword to save lives said the young man.

Not to harm people, not kill them said the young man.

No to let them live said the young man.

A fight ensues but the young man is no match for Jin-e

Jin-e disarms him and tosses the wooden sword away.

The young man goes for it but Jin-e slashes his arm.

A sword come to light when it been bathed in blood said Jin-e.

Can you hear the next world calling you? Asks Jin-e.

Then the real Battousai comes in and gets him out the way.

Then she gives him the handkerchief.

Here you forgot this said Battousai.

Who are you interloper said jin-e?

Who I am doesn't matter said Battousai.

You're the one then? The man claiming to be Battousai she said.

Those scars on your face said Jin-e.

The way you move said Jin-e.

So the rumors are true. I'm in the presence of a legend I see said Jin-e.

Then he uses the way of the mind on her but it has no effect.

It seems the tactic has no effect on you said Jin-e.

Time for us to go said Battousai.

They run away and Jin-e faces the police.

After so many dull year things are about to get interesting said Jin-e.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Scene changes to the young man and the Battousai.

While they are running she notices the young man's injury.

Are you badly hurt? Asks Battousai.

Let's go said Battousai.

This way said the young man.

Then the young man leads her to his families Dojo.

It was nice of you to help said the young man.

But I would have been fine really said the young man.

I know the sword said the young man.

You should get that wound on your arm seen too soon said Battousai.

Then she notices the Dojo and walks towards.

Kaoru Kamiya said Battousai.

Acting master said Battousai.

It was a small school but a respectable one said Kaoru.

Folks trained here. They adored my father said Kaoru.

Everything was going really well for us said Kaoru.

Then Battousai took her sword from her waist.

Until six months ago said Kaoru.

That when the Battousai trouble started said Kaoru.

You can see what that did said Kaoru.

Then Battousai bowed and entered the Dojo.

I have to stop him if I don't my father's school will said Kaoru.

You shouldn't try to him again said Battousai.

It may not seem fair but that man is far stronger than you are said Battousai.

Honestly acknowledging you're capabilities in others that's what a good swordsman does said Battousai.

Surely you know how your next encounter with him will end Kaoru said Battousai.

There is much honor at stake I know said Battousai.

But even so, it is not worth risking your life to safeguard said Battousai.

The sword is not a tool for killing people said Kaoru.

It should be used to save lives not take them said Kaoru.

That is the Kamiya ideal said Kaoru.

And it's being tarnished by that man's sword said Kaoru.

You're a lowly Rurouni I don't expect you to understand said Kaoru.

A sword saving lives said Battousai.

Well, whatever the case you can not keep watch with that injury said Battousai.

What would your late father want? Asks Battousai.

To preserve his style of swordsmanship? Do you truly believe he would offer his son's life in exchange said Battousai?

I'll go now said Battousai.

* * *

Scene changes to the Kamiya Dojo the next day.

Kaoru is scrubbing the floors when he a bang.

Rurouni? Said Kaoru.

Then a boy shows up.

Oh, it's you said Kaoru.

That's a nice way to say hi said the boy.

The great Yahiko not enough for ya said Yahiko.

Could you be any louder said Kaoru?

I could try said Yahiko.

Gimme breakfast said Yahiko.

Then he uses a ruse to try to get food.

Oh, stop your whining work comes first and then breakfast said Kaoru.

As you know perfectly well said Kaoru.

No fair said Yahiko.

Yahiko grabs a bucket while Kaoru grabs a wooden sword off the wall.

He is about to start practicing when he hears a ruckus outside.

Outside a giant hoard of man entered the yard.

Who are you, people? Asks Kaoru.

We're here to take this training hall said a man.

What did you say? Said Kaoru.

We'll offer you a fair price for it said the man.

It's caught the eye of a certain gentleman and he's willing to pay said the man.

It's a good deal said the man.

Give some thought eh boy said the man.

You don't know what you're saying said Kaoru.

This was my father's I could never just sell it off like that said Kaoru.

The mouth on him said the man #2.

You best watch yourself boy said man #2.

Don't act so high and mighty said man #2.

You taught you're style to a damn murderer and then let him loose in the city said man #3.

That's not true we nothing to do with Battousai said Kaori.

Give up already you're running a killsword Dojo said man #1.

Who would wanna train here said man #1?

Let's get to work said man #1.

Then the men start wrecking the place.

Hey, stop that! Get out of here said Kaoru.

Then Yahiko tries to fight one of them but is not match.

Yahiko! Stop it! Leave him alone said Kaoru.

Please just let the boy go said Kaoru.

Sure said a man.

He's only a child said Kaoru.

Then make fun of the Kamiya style.

Then they go in the Dojo.

Don't wear your shoes in there said Kaoru.

Show some respect you brutes said Kaoru.

You bastards said Kaoru.

Then they all hear a ruckus outside.

The one causing it is the Battousai.

Rurouni said Kaoru.

Who are you, lady ? Asks the leader.

It is true the boy's words are naive said Battousai.

It's obvious he's never known the feel of blood upon his hands said Battousai.

His experience is theoretical said Battousai.

The sword is lethal, its purpose is violent one said Battousai.

No amount of pretty words is gonna change that truth said Battousai.

That is obvious and undeniable but still said Battousai

The more I think about it the more I begin to like Kaoru's naive ideal said Battousai.

Then she stops a man hands with her and Kaoru is shocked.

Then she flips another man and then shakes her hand off.

She continues to fight the thugs off.

Out of the way said a man.

What the said man #1.

Then the men treat into the Dojo.

And she takes off her shoes.

Stand your ground you idiots said a man.

Go on said the man.

Don't be a coward! Stand and face her said the man.

Go on get her said the man.

Fight her understand said the man.

Then she bows before entering the Dojo.

Then two of them go at her with swords but she defeats them as well.

And then she defeats almost every man in the Dojo.

Did you know Battousai the killsword practices the soaring blade style said Battousai?

Then she draws her sword.

It is an old style that focuses on encounters one versus many said Battousai.

If it were not for a sword such this the ground would be Schroon with corpses said Battousai.

Then everyone realizes that she is the real Battousai.

Are you saying said a ma?.

A man charges her and she easily defeats him.

Then a thug comes from behind and she flips him but he doesn't give up and charges her again but she throws him out of the Dojo and to the ground 5 yards away,

Then she sheaths her sword.

You really are said Kaoru.

Kaoru said a male voice.

Then people come into the dojo.

Is that the murderer said a man pointing to Battousai.

Calm down said Kaoru

These men attacked us for no reason but it's okay though nobody's been killed their just unconscious said Kaoru

Over here said a man leading the police into the yard.

What happened here said a policeman.

You have violated the sword prohibition take them away said the policeman.

Then the police round them up.

Explain said the policeman.

I'm the one at fault officers said Battousai.

I'm a Rurouni sir said Battousai.

Then she takes her sword from her waist.

All of this trouble is because of me said Battousai.

Then the officer sees her sword.

It was in no way related to this Dojo or said Battousai.

Then he takes her sword and nods for two officers to take her away.

Let's go said an officer.

wait please said Kaoru.

I uh said Kaoru.

I wanted to ask said Kaoru.

In a bit of hurry here said Battousai.

What's your name at least tell me that said Kaoru?

Then the officer start to drag her off again.

Hold on a minute please wait said Kaoru.

My name is Kenshii Himura said Kenshii.

Stay back said an officer.

Then they drag her off.

Kenshii means heart of the sword said Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Rurouni kenshii.

Scene changes to a jail and the prisoner are demanding food.

Quiet down said a guard.

Over here said a prisoner.

Get back said a guard.

We want more food said a prisoner.

New prisoner said a guard.

Then Kenshii is brought into the jail.

Then Kenshii is put in a cell with men.

Later is it raining outside and Kenshii is sitting her cell resting when she feels rainwater dripping on her so she uses a bowl to catch the water.

Open it said, Saito.

Then she puts the bowl then she goes back to rest.

A woman with red hair, a crossed scar and who dresses like a man said, Saito.

She looks to see a familiar face staring at her.

So it really is you said, Saito.

It's been a long time said, Saito

Hasn't it Battousai said, Saito.

Since the battle of Tobu-Fushimi said, Saito.

That was ten years ago now said, Saito.

We need to talk said, Saito.

Get up said, Saito.

Then a guard unlocks the door and she gets out.

Then Saito leaves the jail and she follows.

Then a man in the next cell walks up to the door.

Is she really Battousai the killsword said the man.

* * *

Kenshii is lead to a room where she sees another familiar face.

It's been quite a while Kenshii said, Yamagata.

Tell me where have you been hiding? Said Yamagata.

Hello Yamagata said Kenshii

For 10 years I listened for tales of a female Rurouni, one who used her talents to help people. I looked into the ones that sounded promising said Yama

Oh, him said, Yamagata.

The past is the past. Besides though are paths differed ultimately we wanted the same thing said, Yamagata.

A better country said, Yamagata.

These days Saito goes by the name of Goro Fujita and works under me. His expertise is invaluable said, Yamagata.

And what is it you want from me? Asks Kenshii.

Narcotics are being openly Trafficked said, Saito.

Street name spiderweb, it looks like normal opium but it's a different animal all together said, Saito.

Much more addictive for one thing said, Saito.

Opium has the power to destroy countries even the Qing dynasty couldn't stem its tide and what's happened as a result part their lands lost now and the British have gained yet another colony said, Yamagata.

I'm nothing but a lowly Rurouni said Kenshii.

Why speak of this to me? Asks Kenshii.

Those bastards won't stop with this, doubtless, they have something even more vile in mind said, Saito.

Then Yamagata walked up to her.

I could your expertise, too said Yamagata.

Take post in the army answering to me said, Yamagata.

Then he takes her hands.

Use these hands again for your country said, Yamagata.

I have no intention of working as a killsword ever again, I left that path long ago said Kenshii

Yamagata laughs.

Not fond of the title, eh said Yamagata.

Remember your purpose to bring about the restoration, I overlooked your gender because of your skills with the sword said, Yamagata.

It wasn't uncommon for a woman to be a samurai back then there were many before me said Kenshii.

Then Saito examines her sword.

Have you become soft? Said Saito.

You carry a useless weapon said, Saito.

She tosses her the sword.

How can a Killsword protect people without killing? Asks Saito.

This sword isn't useless. I can protect the people around me without shedding any blood said Kenshii.

Let's test that then said, Saito.

He draws his sword.

To protect others you must first be able to protect yourself said, Saito.

Then he points his sword at her and she moves back.

He slashes at her and she dodges.

Then he goes to strike her again but she blocks with the hilt of her own sword.

Then when they separate she is forced back.

This is pointless put your sword away said Kenshii.

No said, Saito.

Then he strikes again she once again dodges.

Then she blocks another blow with her swords and Saito pushes her back with his foot.

She tumbles out into the rain but the catches herself.

Then she stands still for few minutes and then Saito walks forwards and begins attacking.

She dodges and blocks the strikes.

And the performs a flip when Saito tries to sweep her legs out from under her.

Then Saito turns the strike once again but she draws her sword out a little of metal hits metal.

Then he pushes the sheath off Kenshii's sword.

They exchanges blows.

That's the problem with your blade! Sooner or later it's bound to hurt the one who wields it said, Saito.

Then Saito manages to gain the upper makes cut herself with her own sword.

Yes, exactly like that said Saito.

Do you remember who are yet? Asks Saito.

I'm not that girl I have forsaken my past said Kenshii

I will not kill anymore said Kenshii.

Stop! That's enough said Yamagata.

The removed his sword and the pressure on Kenshii's shoulder.

Then Saito walked away,

Then Kenshii stood up.

I was wrong to do this Kenshii said, Yamagata.

No said Kenshii.

See that she is released said, Yamagata.

Yes, sir said a police officer.

Scene changes to Kenshii walking out of the Police station,

Then she sees Kaoru.

Why is he here said Kenshii?

Then Kaoru walks towards her.

You don't have anywhere to go said Kaoru.

Come back with me said Kaoru.

My way of thanking you said Kaoru.

You know the truth now don't you said Kenshii.

That I used to be a killsword said Kenshii.

Then she starts to walk away

I know nothing of the sword said Kaoru.

The only woman I met was a Rurouni named Kenshii said Kaoru.

All of us have a thing or two in our past we don't wanna talk about said Kaoru.

Don't we said Kaoru?

Here said Kaoru handing her an umbrella.

Take it said Kaoru.

Let's go said Kaoru.

Kenshii didn't move.

Are you coming said Kaoru.

Well said Kaoru.

Then Kenshii made up her mind and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Come inside said Kaoru.

If you're sure you don't mind said Kenshii.

Yahiko said Kaoru.

This is Yahiko. He's a part-time student of mine said Kaoru.

Well, it's not like you got anybody else to teach said Yahiko.

I come as a favor said Yahiko.

He's a complete brat said Kaoru.

But also a natural said Kaoru.

Hey, watch it! Who are you calling a brat said Yahiko.

Oh, calm down! This is Kenshii she'll be a squader now too said Kaoru.

I have seniority here understand said Yahiko.

Ugh said Kaoru.

Then Kenshii passes her sword to her other hand, Kneels down and shakes his hands.

I'm sure you will guide me well said Kenshii.

Yeah sure good said Yahiko.

Hey, aren't you going introduce me too? Asks Megumi.

Then Megumi comes out from taking a bath.

Who are you? Asks Kaoru.

She was caught out in the rain so i let her use the bath said Yahiko.

Yahiko said Kaoru.

So anyway hello said Megumi.

Who is this lady then? Asks Megumi.

Uh, wouldn't you like some clothes? Asks Kaoru.

That's Kenshii the Rurouni said Yahiko.

Ah in the flesh said Megumi.

I've heard all about you said Megumi.

My name is Megumi Takani said Megumi.

Nice to meet ya said Megumi.

Then she passes her sword to her other hand and shakes her hand.

Pleasure is mine said Kenshii.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Scene changes to Kenshii in a room with her sandals and socks off and her sword on the ground.

She looks at the scenery but then Kaoru comes with a box in his hands.

I bought some clothes to change into said Kaoru.

Oh great! Thank you said Kenshii.

The only thing I have that would fit you are my father's clothes from his younger days said Kaoru.

He takes out a red kimono top.

Let's try this said Kaoru.

The colors not too bright is it? Asks Kaoru.

No, it's perfect! Thank you said Kenshii.

* * *

Scene to Kenshii walking out dressed in the kimono top.

She puts her sandals on and then put her sword in her Hamaka.

she steps off the porch and feels the breeze on her face.

Then she looks at the training hall.

She walks towards it.

 _Life-avowing style! Said Kenshii._

* * *

Scene changes to a restaurant.

Hello, welcome said a female voice.

So what are doing here? I mean what brings you to the city? Asks Kaoru.

I see i'm starting to feel like he doesn't me here said Megumi.

You aren't native to this area, are you? Asks Kaoru.

Do you have family here? Where are you from? Asks Kaoru.

It's a secret said Megumi.

I'm just a mysterious young dimsall said Megumi.

This should be done said Megumi.

Some of you miss said Megumi.

Oh uh, thank you said Kenshi.

We're here to thank you for saving us said Kaoru.

Please eat all you want said Kaoru.

Ok said Kenshii.

It's good said Kenshii.

I'm glad said Kaoru.

Ow! That's hot said Yahiko.

Be careful said Kaoru.

Let it cool off a bit said Kaoru.

I'm hungry now said Yahiko.

You're alright that's good said a waiter

I heard about the trouble you had said the Waiter.

Hello, tai said Kaoru.

You stay strong ok said, Tai.

All rest of us around here have agreed we're not selling no matter what happens said, Tai.

Hello, welcome said a female.

Welcome said others.

Then Tai gets up.

Hi, how we help you? Asks Tai.

Kanryu looks around the restaurant,

Then one of the men spots her,

Master Kanryu that's her said a man in white.

Apologies for interrupting your meal are you the one who saved a nearby training hall from 10 ruffians? Asks Kanryu.

Here my card i'm in the import/export business said Kanryu.

Then one of the men puts down a bag of money,

She looks at it,

Now let's get straight to the point. We want to hire you we can pay well said a white in white.

You fight like 10 and get paid like 10 sounds like a pretty fair deal. said another

You do you say would like to work for us as a bodyguard? Asks a third,

I must respectfully decline said Kenshii.

This money doesn't interest you said Kanryu.

I understand said Kanryu.

Samurai are known to glory and honorable poverty you cannot be faulted for that surely said Kanryu.

But we of the Meiji era live in exceedingly mercenary times said Kanryu.

Pride is nice but it doesn't put food on your table or coins in your pocket said Kanryu.

Because samurai cling to their pride like treasure they often fall upon hard times, take a look at the red light district you are bound to find the wives and daughters of samurai forced to earn a living said Kanryu.

Catch a gang of thieves very often they're former samurai turned to a life of crime said Kanryu.

Trust me your better off forgetting you were a samurai and it's not often you hear about the female samurai making into the history books said Kanryu,

Take the money said Kanryu.

Live in style maybe buy yourself a few kimonos said Kanryu.

This is becoming very rude said Kenshii.

Then he ruins their meal.

I'm happy to take the money off your hands said the man from jail.

Quiet Sanosuke said, Tai.

Just hire me instead of her said Sanosuke.

And who are you? Asks Kanryu.

Sanosuke Sagara the brawler said Sanosuke.

Fresh out of prison so I could really use the cash said Sanosuke.

You believe your skill is equal to this sum said Kanryu.

A brawler like you said Kanryu.

Some should test me and I know that perfect person said Sanosuke.

How about Battousai the killsword said Sanosuke.

Sanosuke pushes Kanryu out of the way and walks over to Kenshii.

If I win against her you'll hire me said Sanosuke.

I don't want to make trouble for this establishment why don't we step outside instead said Kenshii.

Then grabs her sword and stands up.

Yeah yeah yes! It's time to fight said Sanosuke.

Come on everybody said Sanosuke.

* * *

Scene changes to a bridge,

See this, it's made for cutting down a horse, it's called a zanba sword said Sanosuke.

a relic from back at the time of the onin war said Sanosuke.

Ya, I haven't taken great care of it, the edge is basically gone but still said Sanosuke.

I can pound you into the ground with it easy said Sanosuke.

He swings it at her and she steps aside.

Then he swings again and she ducks.

She steps back when he swings once more.

He runs at her and swings but misses,

Then she runs,

Come back here said Sanosuke.

He gives chase

She jumps over a pile of crates.

Then she uses a man to flip.

Battousai Himura said Sanosuke.

She stops.

A restoration royalist worked as a killsword for five years from age 14 to 19 said Sanosuke.

Then swings at her again and misses.

He tries to sweep under feet but she jumps over the blade.

Then they rushed at each other,

What have you been up to? No one's seen you in 10 years said Sanosuke.

Then she gets out of his grip and he rushes at her but she once again evades him.

Then he rushes at her once again but she steps aside in order to avoid being impaled.

She pushes him forward to tries to throw him off balance and into the river.

He recovers and swings but he misses.

she crosses the river using a pole.

Ha ha ha! Whoo said Sanosuke.

Comin through said Sanosuke.

Make away said Sanosuke,

Move said Sanosuke.

Yeah said Sanosuke,

Stop this! Put your sword away said Kenshii.

He laughs,

How about you draw your sword, fight like a man said Sanosuke.

He charges at her and she ducks.

Then she walks onto the bridge.

I have no desire to cross swords with you said Kenshii.

Why not? Asks Sanosuke.

Then he brings his sword down and she steps on the blade.

There is no reason for us to fight said Kenshii.

He pulls it out from under her, she flips in the air and land on the rail of the bridge,

You would work for a man like that? You would offer him the strength of your arm? Asks Kenshii.

What's wrong? Why did you stop? Asks Kanryu.

What are you doing? Asks Kanryu.

Huh?! I'm speaking to you brawler said Kanryu.

Take that sword and crush her now ordered Kanryu.

Yeah said the crowd.

Shut up said Sanosuke.

This is my fight, you people can stay out of it said Sanosuke.

He swings at her again and she jumps off the rail onto the bridge,

That's fine by me, wasn't lookin forward to more jail anyway said Sanosuke.

There's nothing more to see here, all of you go back inside it's done said Sanosuke.

Go said Sanosuke.

Move on folks said Sanosuke.

Then Kenshii walks in the other direction.

Kaoru runs up to Kenshii.

I'm sorry we were interrupted said Kenshii.

Come on let's eat said Kaoru.

We don't wanna waste a good meal said Kaoru.

That one is genuine article said Kanryu.

I'm counting on the three of you said Kanryu.

Be discreet understand! Said Kanryu.

What we do we want to avoid incurring the wrath that Battousai said Kanryu.

Understood sir said a man in white.

Scene changes to Gin-e battling the police,

More carnage, more death said Gin-e.

Not enough! There is always more blood to be shed said Gin-e.

This is the proper way of doing things said Gin-e.

I am Battousai the killsword now, you are nothing


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

The next day.

The Police find more of the "Battousai" letters with some bodies.

This is the work of the imposter Battousai again said Kaoru.

First policemen now these guys said Yahiko.

Who's side is he on? Asks Yahiko.

Taking a life changes you forever there can be no going back said Kenshii.

That's being a killsword not fame and glory said Kenshii.

Then she notices Saito and he turns to see her,

Please go home without me said Kenshii.

Why? Asks Kaoru.

Let's go said Yahiko.

Hold on said Kaoru.

Fine, I'm coming said Kaoru.

Then Saito makes his way over to her,

It's the same men who attacked the training hall said, Saito.

Might as have done it yourself said, Saito.

In fact, if you had just something I would have the police from having to get involved said Saito.

I told you I left that life behind said Kenshii.

I hope I you like that blade it's useless to everyone else said, Saito.

Move on! Go on getting outta here said an officer.

Then Kenshii sees a woman approach one of the bodies and mourn over it.

She flashback to her days as a Killsword and sees another woman Mourning over a man she had killed.

Voice-over: for the sake of a new era would you be willing to become our assassin, if you do we will overlook your gender said a man.

Flashback to Kyoto 14 years ago.

A then teenaged Kenshii sits in a building.

If the lives are sacrificed for a justice reason, if a handful of deaths can guarantee the safety of many, if a new era is certain to come said Kenshii.

Scene changes to some men.

Planning a wedding now you must be crazy said a man.

Yeah, you lucky bastard said man 2.

Then they see someone.

Who goes there? Asks a man.

It Kenshii.

She starts running.

You that bastard Battousai? Asks a man.

They draw their swords and so does she.

Then she starts to attack them when she reaches them.

She kills them as she goes.

Go back where you came from said a man.

She kills the last two.

Then she flings the blood off her blade.

She starts to walk away but then she hears something.

One of them is still alive.

Don't wanna die said the man.

She turns as he gets up.

I can't die said the man.

Not now said the man.

I'm getting married said the man.

I have to live said the man.

I have to for her said the man.

Then they cross swords but she kills him again.

She goes to leave again but he's alive.

He gets up again.

She cuts him across the chest.

They engage but she cuts him down.

He goes down but she realizes he managed to cut her face.

It is revealed the man still has not died, he crawls away, she realizes this, is amazed and walks towards him.

She finishes him off once and for all.

She leaves.

Then the next day the bodies are being collected and Kenshii is there to witness her work.

Her cut on her cheek is now a scar.

Scene changes to an unknown location.

How can killing usher in a better era? Asks Kenshii.

Am I doing the right thing anymore? Asks Kenshii.

Scene changes to the present day.

Kenshii touches her scar,

Kenshii said Kaoru.

Oh, Kaoru said Kenshii.

Why didn't you come back? Asks Kaoru.

I was getting worried about you said Kaoru.

I thought maybe… you just decided to leave said Kaoru.

I think i'm a little hungry let's go said Kenshii.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Rurouni Kenshii.

* * *

Scene changes to Takeda and his three men in white.

It's magnificent said Kanryu.

That incredible said one of Kanryu's hired men.

I can't believe it's really real said the man.

Well, where are we? Asks Kanryu.

Everything is going to plan said a masked man.

Once it's mine i'll level the area and build a harbor said Kanryu.

Then our opium can be sent out on the seas said Kanryu.

To all of Japan, no to the entire world said Kanryu.

What will I do with all the money from those drug addicted animal? Asks Kanryu.

Turn it into weapons said Kanryu.

I'll establish the Kanryu empire said the Kanryu.

A new regime in which I hold the power said Kanryu.

* * *

Scene changes Jin-e.

It's about to begin said Jin-e.

The time has come to wake up Battousai said Jin-e.

* * *

Scene changes to Kanryu's masked man sneaking into the Kamiya training hall.

* * *

Scene changes to the next day where Megumi goes to wash some greens.

Megumi said a male voice.

So this where you've been hiding said the masked man.

You aren't innocent you know, you helped manufacture opium said the masked man.

You belong with us now said the masked man.

No! To be clear you belong to us said the masked man.

We're in this together said the masked man.

So i'll tell you said the masked man.

Be careful said the masked man.

Then he leaves.

* * *

Inside the house.

Kenshii and Kaoru are cooking.

Yahiko comes in.

So Megumi's doing the rice, Kenshii's doing the soup, which taking caring care of the fish is up to Kaoru said Yahiko.

You'd better practice a lot after all nobody wants to marry a man who can't prepare a fish said Yahiko.

You're going to lose her whispers Yahiko.

Be quiet brat said Kaoru.

Then Megumi comes in with the rice.

Then they argue.

Now, now you two play nice said Kenshii.

Let's just enjoy our meal said Kenshii.

People are yelling for help outside.

* * *

Scene to a little girl inside the house.

It was so quick, like all of a sudden she couldn't move said the girl's father.

Her breathing became labored said the father.

And then said the father.

Did she see the doctor? Asks Kaoru.

No! We can't find one said the mother.

Anywhere said the mother.

They must all be out somewhere said the mother.

Please, we don't what else to do said the father.

Kaoru! Kaoru where are you said a woman.

We need help said the woman.

Please help its awful said the woman.

What's wrong? Asks Kaoru.

Sabome said Yahiko.

You again said Sanosuke.

She had a stomach this morning and then she just collapsed said the woman.

Get her inside said Kaoru.

Hurry she's getting paler said the woman.

This way said Kenshii.

Inside everyone said Kaoru.

We're going said Sanosuke.

What the hell is this? Asks Sanosuke.

Is it an epidemic? Asks Sanosuke.

Hey someone go get a doctor yells Sanosuke.

There are none said a man.

No that's not true said Megumi.

Megumi examines Tsubome.

Could be rat poison maybe said Megumi.

What said the woman.

Poison said Kenshii.

Are sure about that? Asks Kenshii.

We have flush the poison out said Megumi.

Get some water said Megumi.

Wait not the well water the poison could possibly be in there said Megumi.

Quick go to the draught get me castor oil and washcloths and a kettle said Megumi.

You over there find someone selling water buy everything you can say Megumi.

Ok said a man.

You know a Chinese medicine doctor? Asks Megumi.

I think so said Kaoru.

I'll make you a list of things I need said Megumi.

Counteracting poisons a race against time go quickly said Megumi.

I'll go get you some paper said Kenshii.

Right said Kaoru.

I've got the water what should I do with it said a man.

Water ok said Kenshii.

Many people are being treated.

Kenshii looks around her.

After the crisis, Sanosuke goes outside.

* * *

Outside Megumi is smoking a pipe.

Kenshii walks over and sits down.

Unforgivable said Megumi.

To do something like that said Megumi.

Please, Megumi said Kenshii.

After everything that's happened don't you think it's time, to tell the truth? Asks Kenshii.

* * *

Inside.

Did I hear someone say the name Takani said a doctor?

Are you talking about Megumi? Asks Kaoru.

Do you know her? Asks Sanosuke.

Well, I know the name at least said the doctor.

Everyone who practices medicine does say the doctor.

It's a very famous name in our community said the doctor.

The Takani's uh, they go back generations said the doctor/

But then the battle of Izu came all of em joined the army and I heard all of em died out there said the doctor.

I guess I was wrong said the doctor.

Seems the daughter survived at least said the doctor.

* * *

Scene change Megumi and Kenshii.

And you said Megumi.

You were a killsword, right? Said Megumi.

Before you ask somebody their story it's only polite to offer to tell your own said Megumi.

Those hands of yours, i'll bet they've taken many many lives haven't they said Megumi.

And those scars you bare, you wear them with pride like a permanent badge of honor said Megumi.

The first of these scars was given to me by the sword of a young Samurai and the scar that crosses it was given to me by the woman who was supposed to become that man's wife Said Kenshii.

I have taken so very many lives said Kenshii.

I don't think I could even begin to count them said Kenshii

My story's much different than that said Megumi.

I had no parents, no relatives to turn to said Megumi,

And Kanryu took me under his wing said Megumi.

In return, I became his woman said Megumi.

We were using each other nothing more said Megumi.

He wanted my help creating his drugs, making his money said Megumi.

And I wanted to live said Megumi.

I did it to survive said Megumi.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

that night kenshii thinks about all the damage Kanryu has caused and decides it time to do something about.

She goes to leave to the Training Hall and runs into Sanosuke.

He's got about 250 men in his private army said Sanosuke.

They aren't all trash some are pretty skilled said Sanosuke.

Former Samurai who lost their livelihood said Sanosuke.

You shouldn't go there on your own said Sanosuke.

Kenshii said Kaoru.

Kenshii look said Kaoru.

It's Megumi she's gone said Kaoru.

How can this be? Asks Kenshii.

I'm coming too said Kaoru.

Please, Kaoru you need to say here said Kenshii.

Nothing can happen to the master of the Kamiya life avowing style said Kenshii.

You can help though, we'll be at it all night said Sanosuke.

You can breakfast for 5 ready and a hot bath said Sanosuke.

I'm coming with you said Yahiko.

Stop right there said Kaoru.

You're staying here too said Kaoru.

You'd only be in the way said Kaoru.

Shut up said Yahiko.

Yahiko said Kenshii.

Kaoru and the Dojo are in your hands said Kenshii.

* * *

Scene change to a fight.

Kenshii beats a bunch of guards.

Kanryu Takeda said Kenshii.

Hey get your ass out here said Sanosuke.

I'll kill you for free said Sanosuke.

Battousai Himura said Kanryu.

Megumi's here said Kenshii.

Trespassing on my land like this, that's not very polite you know said Kanryu.

We're not here for a tea party said Sanosuke.

Then Kanryu told them they could more money if they could defeat the two

Sanosuke said Kenshii.

* * *

Back inside.

I don't understand said Kanryu.

Why do this? What reasons does she have? why come after me? Asks Kanryu.

What's in it for her? Why does she care? Asks Kanryu.

She's not motivated by self-interest or she'd be a high ranking officer by now said the man in the mask.

That's what the royalist do say the man in the mask.

That's how they take care of their own said the man in the mask.

We'll beat her yet said Kanryu.

Hey get the thing ready said Kanryu.

Huh, the thing but sir said a man in a white.

Arguing with me? Said Kanryu.

First rule of business you can't be too careful said Kanryu.

* * *

Back outside the fight continues and Kenshii and Sanosuke win.

Then they break into Kanryu's home.

Where do you think the crazy bastard is? Asks Sanosuke.

Probably upstairs said Kenshii.

Then a man comes down The stairs.

Which of you will it be? Asks the man.

Then Sanosuke attacks but his punch is blocked.

Oh, i'll take you on said Sanosuke.

He goes to punch with his other hand but the man moves his head punches Sanosuke and hits him.

The two exchange blows.

One pair of fist against another, good old fashioned brawling said Sanosuke.

You get outta here Kenshii said Sanosuke.

Thanks and good luck said Kenshii.

She ran up the stairs.

* * *

Scene changes to Kenshii walking down a hallway.

She walks into a library.

So you're the famous Battousai huh said the masked man.

Where are you holding Megumi? Asks Kenshii.

Why do you care? Asks the masked man.

Is someone like that worth saving? Asks the masked man.

I don't believe that there is anybody who isn't worth saving said Kenshii.

Well isn't that a noble sentiment said the masked man.

What about you? Why'd you decide to sell your soul to Kanryu? Asks Kenshii.

My soul said the masked man.

Surely you weren't always so empty of conviction said Kenshii.

You do you even know how ridiculous you sound? Asks the masked man.

The man takes his mask and wig off and reveals his true face,

It's money, not morals, a man can't make living in this era of peace you bastards created said the man.

* * *

Scene changes to Sanosuke's fight.

He continues to fight the other man.

* * *

Scene changes back to Kenshii's Location.

something wraps around Kenshii's leg, drags her across the floor and up into the air.

* * *

Scene changes to Sanosuke.

His fight goes into the kitchen.

Hey hey said Said Sanosuke.

Kenshii you okay? Yells Sanosuke.

* * *

Scene change to Kenshii.

She's hanging in the air.

The man fires guns at her.

She uses her sword to deflect some bullets while swinging back and forth.

She cuts the cord and lands on the second level of the room.

She runs from the bullets.

She reaches the end of the path and jumps over the side.

She lands on the first level in a crouched position.

She charges him.

He points his gun at her but she uses her sword to push it away.

She grasps the sword with both hands and strikes him but he blocks the blow with his arm.

Then she jumps back and he takes out a knife.

He attempts to hit her with but she keeps out the knife reach.

She strikes at him with her sword but he dodges.

They exchange blow with the blades

She goes to strike but he blocks with his blade.

What the hell's wrong with you're sword? Asks the man.

They disengage.

He strikes at her but she dodges.

She strikes back but he dodges

I made a vow not kill said Kenshii.

It's a reverse blade said Kenshii.

* * *

Scene changes to the kitchen where Sanosuke's fight is going on.

Sanosuke flips over a table.

This isn't over said the man.

Sanosuke breaks dishes on his head.

Then the man hits on the head with a cooking pan.

Wait a second said Sanosuke.

Hold on said Sanosuke.

Hold on said Sanosuke.

Hold on for what? Asks the man.

Want some it's good said Sanosuke.

Here said Sanosuke.

Chicken? Said the man.

Actually, i'm a vegetarian said the man.

May you rest in peace said the man.

No meat in this said Sanosuke.

Yeah, give it here said the man.

Then they resume fighting.

* * *

Scene change to Kenshii's fight.

Kenshii is still fighting the scarred man.

They continue to exchange blows.

It's a little late for a reverse blade said the man.

What's your body count again hypocrite? Asks the man.

* * *

Scene changes to the kitchen.

The thing about brawling is you gotta use your head said Sanosuke.

Get it said Sanosuke?.

It's been fun said Sanosuke.

Sano finishes the fight.

* * *

Scene changes to Kenshii.

They continue to fight.

Kenshii lands a blow on him.

It looks like you're finally getting serious said the man.

Then Kenshii cuts him.

The hell with your ridiculous vow said the man.

Do you really think this is going to end without killing? Asks the man,

I'll make sure that it does said Kenshii.

Go ahead and try said the man.

Then Kenshii goes a handstand with one hand and hits his leg with her sword with the other,

After a few more moments Kenshii defeats him.

She swings her blade a few times and sheathes it.

You guys did some damage in there said Sanosuke.

We still have work to do said Kenshii.

She starts to walk away and Sano follows.

Get back here said the man.

Our match isn't finished yet said the man.

Come fight me said the man.

It's too late our fight is already over said Kenshii.

She walks away.

Then Sanosuke follows her.

The man screams.


End file.
